


受孕

by HermioneHolic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic





	受孕

赫敏.格兰杰二十三岁时已然眼睛半盲，她看不清五米之外的任何东西，一张五官出现在她眼前，带着模糊的重影和漆黑的边缘，像是一副上色邋遢的油画，让人看了就想别过脸去。幸而她已然与正常的社会生活完全脱节，用不着每天折磨自己的眼睛，去看那些她不想去看的人，去承受那些她不想承受的目光，报纸上用加粗黑体字印刷的任何头条新闻与她毫无关联。除了七年前她被食死徒抓走的那一阵子（因为人们喜新厌旧的本性所致，热度只持续了三个月多一点），赫敏.格兰杰这个名字不曾当过报纸的标题，她的失踪也未能引起任何人的注意。赫敏的父母在澳大利亚脱胎换骨；除了那些和她一起被战争摧残的人们，谁也不会去关心她的死活，也不会去在意她还活着的可能性究竟有多少。她早已记不得如何违背本意地朝陌生人露出虚假的微笑，也忘记了如何暂时放下自尊去满足和抚慰友人的虚荣与心伤——她的生命中已许久没有出现过陌生人，昔日的朋友也一个接一个淡忘她的存在，旧日的骄阳不可避免地离她而去。赫敏.格兰杰的生命犹如凋零的玫瑰花般逐渐枯萎，她只能靠着每天都占据着她全部视线与思想的那个人继续苟延残喘，像那些几近崩溃的古老房屋，半死不活，也不被任何人需要。她的生命中只剩下了一个根本不应成为她心灵支柱的人——那个不能提起名字的黑魔王，吸干母亲的血液，吞尽父亲的躯体，自此降生于这复杂的世界，给那些或无辜或有罪的人带来痛苦与灾难，他的势力最为强盛的时期，善人们和恶人们无一幸免，有些成为他的踏脚石，有些成为他的工具。赫敏并非是他生命中不可或缺的那一部分，这世上有千千万万个人可以在一夜之间取代她的存在，所以他其实并不怎么需要她。  
可是她却不得不去需要他，把他当成生命中不可或缺的那一部分，甚至被逼着去忘记他给自己带来的耻辱与痛苦，忘记那些她所爱之人究竟因为他的一己私欲遭受了多少他们本不该遭受的苦难。她的生活结构单调、成分单一，并且几乎不曾有过大的变动——在凉气袭人的早晨忍受鸟鸣的折磨，在漆黑寂寞的夜晚承载几乎要将她的内脏震碎的肉欲。被汗水浸泡的床单包裹着她尸体般干瘪而瘦削的身躯，在无声中将她所有的不甘与孤独带入没有欢乐的梦乡。因为“恋人”一词的分量过于承重，所以她学着食死徒们称呼他为“主人”，只是她的手臂内侧不会有黑魔标记（但有时会因他毫无预兆的暴怒而出现大大小小的显眼伤疤），也无需在见到他时四肢着地。黑魔王有时对她很好，给她带几包咖啡粉和白砂糖，给她带几本内容枯燥无味的中世纪古书，也不会因为对她的血统突如其来的厌恶而将她的双手绑在床柱上，在她的腰上留下乌青的掐痕；只可惜大部分时候他都在想方设法地侮辱她，有时他拿来刊登了她昔日战友死讯的报纸，强行掰开她紧紧闭着的眼皮逼着她一个字一个字地将报道的内容原封不动、一字不落地大声朗读出来，像她还在上学时的那会在课上回答老师问题的样子，字正腔圆、语气庄重，一个被认可又否定了无数次的播音员，读着那些令她的泪水在眼眶里打转的噩耗，语气依旧平静如水。这样恶趣味的折磨重复了一晚又一晚，作为进食完毕的饭后甜点或者交欢结束的床笫笑谈，黑魔王乐此不疲。直到赫敏终于形成了一定的抵抗能力（像人的身体面对同一类疾病而诞生出的免疫功能），他开始发挥自己的创造力想出了其他可以令她崩溃的方法，接着又是新一轮的折磨，花样百出，滴水穿石般渐渐杀死她深埋在心底的自尊。这是一场缓慢无声的处刑，他如同砍下她的身体器官般将她心中的美好品质一件又一件地从她身上剥离，精神上的凌迟，思想上的谋杀。他妄图以这样的方式侵蚀她的人生，毫不留情地践踏她的智慧与坚韧，她的爱和她的柔情，以及她日渐浑浊的眼泪。直到它们全部消失殆尽也不肯罢休。  
因为过多的哭泣和多年以来不见天日的昏暗环境，赫敏.格兰杰终于失去她以往引以为傲的观察他人的敏锐能力。有时她会在夜晚暗自伤神与庆幸——伤神是为了她日渐憔悴的容颜，庆幸是为了她已然无法在镜中看到这幅惨淡的光景如何统治她的躯体。为了不让情况继续恶化，她戒掉了醒来的时候悄无声息地哭泣以宣泄情感的坏习惯，转而开始依赖枕边人的躯体——只要黑魔王没有什么急事，他就会在这个永远没有阳光、永远都是黑夜的房间度过整一个晚上。只要她能在早上醒得比他早，她就可以毫无顾忌地轻轻环住他的腰，不必在意一切阻碍因素，小心翼翼地、甚至于是有些温柔摸着他坚硬的肋骨与苍白的皮肤，在黑暗中勾勒出他瘦削的身体轮廓。他的后背在她眼中不过是一个模糊不清的图像，可也许正是因为这样的不清不楚，他的背影在她看来才能有那么一点点令人觉得安心。他不会让她想起任何一个她在过去熟知的人，这份安心来得太没道理。他的皮肤仍残存着她尚能感受到的温度，这也是唯一一个可以把他与蛇又及其他任何冷血动物区分开来的地方。这温度提醒着她这个与她同床共枕的男人仍然拥有生命迹象，他距离死亡那么遥远，可不老不死、全知全能于他而言则更加遥不可及；也正是这温度支撑着她去存活，去铭记这份不能忘怀的仇恨。充满耻辱的事实是，她正在不可避免地眷恋这永远不属于她的温度。  
她暗自在脑海中酝酿着一场以平静的绝望为开头的暴风雨，正如同保守着一个不能说出口的秘密，缄口不言，随时准备实施自己构思已久的报复计划。这场可笑的闹剧的序幕是她的落难，此起彼伏如海浪的苦难是戏剧不可或缺的部分，而终曲则必然是他或她的死亡——不是他看着她死，就是她看着他死，这是不可预测的未来中唯一不是变数的地方。她终有一日要割开他的咽喉，犹如屠夫杀猪、猎人宰鹿般娴熟老到，亲手为他献上绮丽而华美的死亡；亦或者是她被他勒住咽喉，最终因供氧不足而停止微弱的呼吸。赫敏.格兰杰抚摸着自己那双已然被烟尘般的灰色阴翳遮盖了大半部分的眼睛，近乎无可奈何地心想，这是命运。  
在察觉到自己已经彻底看不见东西的那个早晨，她没能控制住情不自禁从口中发出来的轻声呜咽。也许是她拼命压抑着痛苦假装无事发生的模样触动了正穿好衣服刚刚打算离去的魔王的心弦，近乎是出于某种复杂到他自己也不愿意去深入探究的感情，他一时兴起，用了一个生成人体器官的魔咒，又为她创造了一双可以目睹一切深重苦难的眼睛。这双人造的眼球与她脆弱的身体是如此的不兼容，就像一台规矩运作的机器突然被放入了一个本不属于它的小零件，这来自她此生最恨之人的赠礼害得她大脑一阵眩晕。在伏地魔离开的那段时间内，她对着镜子审视自己多日未见的近乎陌生的脸庞，呆滞而迟缓地用指腹如同画画般在脸上描摹着自己的五官，久久不肯面对残酷的现实。最终她才终于狠下心来，拿起那把被出身名贵的婴儿们含在嘴中的银汤勺，像一个感受不到痛觉的人偶般动作机械且愚钝地挖出了那双不该融入她身躯的眼睛，毫无悔意。暗红色的血浆与腐烂了的肉块被汤勺从她的眼眶中挖出来，冰冷的银器承载着那两颗被绞碎了的玻璃珠般的人造眼球，她拿着勺子的手不小心颤抖了一下，于是那两颗过分不真切的眼睛就那么凄凉地落在深绿色的地毯上，模糊了上面那异常瑰丽的图案。她宁愿立刻去死也不要敌人的施舍——更何况是那个人的怜悯，更何况他的温度还在使她眷恋不已、不愿死去。这份突如其来的倔强扭曲了她的心脏，却让她回想起了自己尚且拥有尊严的时光。赫敏.格兰杰终于得以独占那一份纯粹到极致的黑暗。她将哭喊与眼泪吞进腹中，开始享受这来之不易的孤独。  
她终于重新得到了她失去已久、久到几乎要将其滋味忘却的安宁与平静。  
赫敏.格兰杰顶着空无一物的眼窝，如同人体模特般姿势优雅地躺在床上，安静地等待着她的姘头在夜幕降临时再度回到这个房间，然后将她抛弃。她一边期待着他的归来，一边压抑住那股毫无缘由的兴奋和愉悦，在大脑中想象着他大惊失色的表情。她心想，自己的过激行为也不是没有一个稍微正当一点的理由——她要让这空荡荡的眼窝时刻提醒着他，她是因为他才失去了她本来应有的那双眼睛，是他为她带来的痛苦夺去了她的一切。无论他做了什么，都不能弥补自己为她带来的伤害。当然，伏地魔自然也没有要向她弥补些什么的意思，他不认为自己心血来潮赠予她的眼睛是一种代表着同情的行为，也不觉得这是一种接近于赎罪的示好。他的一时冲动仅仅只是一时冲动，无论伴随着它的是怎样复杂的感情，其动机或本质都没有去仔细思考的必要。赫敏随意地翻了个身，觉得自己已经成为无限接近于神明的存在——她什么也不需要，此刻的她甚至强大到足以舍弃那份一直支撑着她保持理智的仇恨。她将自己裹在床单里，几近无助地想着是否还能在这个地方找到他残存的温度。  
那个晚上黑魔王照常归来，可赫敏并没有等来她想象中的、甚至是有些好奇与期待的惊讶或是暴怒。他们像往常一样做爱，身体与身体相连，舌头与舌头犹如荆棘般交缠在一起，触碰彼此的口水与汗液。但他并没有像往常一样射在她的体内（是因为她惨不忍睹的模样还是因为别的什么事情，她一点也不想知道）。在她的肚子上逐渐冷却的精液仿佛要透过皮肤渗透进她的子宫里一般。赫敏.格兰杰突发奇想，想要去成为一个注定被世人所唾弃的孩子的母亲。


End file.
